BurdenED School Experiences
by Gothic Blood
Summary: The time has come for the newest level of education for the majority of Cul-De-Sac youth. With some tough decisions ahead of all the Ed boys, how will the Ed's choices effect one another. Very Cliche, but bare with me, I've wanted to give this a shot.
1. Let the Festivities Begin

A/N: New Story with the Ed's Yaoi. A cliche plot, yes, but I attempt to work with it, yes...

Plot: Follow the Journey of The Ed's Transition to High School with the a few twists. A new program at the Peach Creek Junior High allows the students to test into school across the country. Will this affect the Ed's High School experience, or will this statement be null and void and begin a very anti-climactic story...Let's Watch :D Couples will develop according to my whim...But strong Ed x Edd XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: May the Festivities Begin!**

* * *

The morning started as it always did for the small cul-de-sac of Peach Creak. It was early morning, five hours, fifty nine minutes and forty five seconds, he knew because he always beat the alarm by about thirty seconds before it went off; a recent investigation he conducted showed the median to be at approximately 28.5 seconds. He sat up and turned off the alarm just before it rang, as he usually did. He hopped out of bed and quickly, while at the same time efficiently, made his bed to a sickening perfection. Than while checking his usual sticky notes he walked through the empty house, cataloged each note and prepared for his day by taking a nice shower.

Yup, just a normal day for Double D. It had been this way for as long as he could remember. Every morning brought the same chores, the same empty house and the same shower and clothes that always waited for him in his room. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen to begin his sticky note dictated morning. After his breakfast he finished off most of his morning chores and had only to pick up the mail.

Now, most mornings this task was as easily forgettable as the others, but he anticipated something inside the small mail box outside of his house that had the potential to change his life. He grabbed all the letters in his hands and rushed them into the house, placing them in a perfectly measured pile. He patiently sifted through the usual junk mail and the occasional bill, all the while sorting each letter to a pile for each recipient. Nearing the end of the seemingly endless pile, he began to feel distraught at the possibility that his ticket to a new world had been lost, until he came upon the final letter in the pile.

--

It was eight o'clock, or whatever. It didn't matter much what time it was, but the beating on the door told him it was time to get out of bed. He grumbled at the harborer of this early awakening as he grabbed the nearest towel on the path to his shower; holding the usual 'clean, dirty, same diff.' mentality.

His shower finished, Eddy decided on the same old, sleek clothing that he dawned every day from his wardrobe of wonders. Sure, the look was a little monotonous, but 'when you look this good', clothing is just an accessory. He schmoozed over to the mirror and began to play with his hair, in the usual fashions. After mocking half the block with his shape defying hairs, his mother knocked once more to ask him to pick up the mail on his way out; running late, she was lucky to make it to the car if it wasn't parked where it was supposed to be.

Eddy sighed, but learned well enough not to fight it. He waved a lack luster arm as she left for work and he continued into his house with the mail. He threw random letters and bills here and there, nothing exciting, until he reached the final letter.

--

The room was dark, dank, lifeless. Noxious fumes seemed to emit from the humble surroundings; walls and floors caked with month old clothing and monster movie posters. Time didn't seem to exist in this realm of reality... but if it did, it was probably eight thirty or so. Loud, strange noises can be heard, yet not seen, from the direction of a large mass that seemed to move every once in a while. The sounds were heavy, but seemed peaceful and of no evil intent. However, a new noise seemed to hold this deadly quality. Strong, brutal noises could be heard at increasing volumes as this new, threatening mystery continued on it's course of destruction.

As quickly as the darkness seemed to spawn into existence, it vanished in a menacing flash of blinding light. A flicker of bright orange hair streamed into the room with the speed of a dedicated assassin. The mass was now identified as the tallest, and slowest in wit of the Ed boys; The Ed boy that was also in the most trouble at this point of time. Still sleeping in his oh-so-deep sleep, which Double D often claims as a side effect of his lack of normal brain function, kept him blissfully unaware of the horrors soon to be unleashed by the deadliest of enemies, the younger sibling.

"E-e-e-e-e-e-eD!!!!" Shrieked the ginger headed monster. The noise not only: shuck the house violently, caused Rolf's cattle to stampede in the middle of branding and frazzle multiple military, sound sensitive technology within a forty-two mile radius, but also woke up Ed. Now out of bed and on his ceiling, he retorted to the new disturbance first as a threat from the latest monster movie he stayed up all night watching. As the waking world became more in focus, he realized it was something much worse. Fully dressed, he managed to scuttle across the ceiling and take off in a mad dash as a new screech was emitted from 'The Monster in Ed's Basement'. As he made a mad dash away from the set of this new movie, that would premiere as one of the best B movies in all the small theaters of the world, he managed to run through the mailbox. Yes, through the mailbox, carrying with him all the mail inside in random areas; clinging to his person by the momentum he created and holding for dear life. In that unfortunate stack of mail, happened to be, what would have been, the last letter in the stack.

* * *

It was late summer in the cul-de-sac, but unlike most summers, it was one of the biggest things to happen to all the cul-de-sac kids since they all entered into middle school. I speak, of course, of the next step in education, High School. Now, for a hand-full of the teens, there was nothing new happening, they were registered for Peach Creek High, the straight-shot high school that all kids were registered straight from the sister middle school. However, a few of them decided to take some extra opportunities and test into tougher high schools through their middle schools Greater Education Foundation. Put that to mind with the fact that sense most of the teens their were all in the same age group, a majority of the entire block was going to start their high school careers. If the excitement, anxiety and pressure wasn't felt by the kids, it was certainly felt by the parents.

So far out off all the kids: Nazz, Johnny, Kevin, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy knew where they were going. Sarah and Jimmy, being the youngest, would be continuing at Peach Creek Middle School. Rolf and Kevin both have chosen to stay and attend at Peach Creek High. Johnny tested into two different private schools in the area and decided to go to the Woodsdale Institute for the Gifted; Plank would continue at Peach Creek High for more than obvious reasons, or so his parents told him and lastly, Nazz would be going to an out of state high school that was not only famous for education, but also for it's acrobatic and cheerleading teams. This was their Middle School's first attempt at the program and the results of the experiences would format how, and if, the program would be managed in the future. The last students whose test status they waited on were the Ed's.

Double D took the initiative to test into the highest level school the program had to offer, which also happened to be the furthest away. Eddy was forced into the testing by his mother, but was sure of his failure and got her to register him for his dream school, Peach Creek; you know, "just in case." Ed was testing to see if he could continue on TO high school; a little tutoring from Edd gave him a chance, but the results were still on the wings of chance for the moment. By the looks of it, they would all soon find out at the same time.

* * *

Just as Double D was about to open the neatly sealed envelope that seemed ambiguous to the answers that lay within, he heard the sounds of a door opening and mud being tracked on his clean floors. Running into action with his cleaning materials in close range he greeted the intruder in the same way he always did when he entered in this way.

"ED! Do you KNOW how many pathogens and filth you've welcomed into my house!" Ed stopped on a dime and looked down at his trail of dirt that he had left. He smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Double D. I didn't let any Pathagorins in, just mud!" He stated proudly. Edd looked at him for a second and let a friendly chuckle escape him. Ed took this as a high sign and walked over to the smartest of the Ed boys and gave him a big bear hug. Usually the action resulted in a flood of OCD shrieks and convulsions from Edd, however it felt different. Double D had began to notice over the past couple of weeks that he began to enjoy this close contact demonstration of affection. Confused, Edd found his escape easily enough when he spotted what looked to be the last letter lucky enough to follow Ed the entire way.

"Oh Ed, your results are in too!?" Ed maneuvered his head into one of his hard to believe position, that continued to puzzle Edd. He noticed the letter and seemed to shrivel at the thought of the secrets the letter held. In Ed's state of shock, Double D managed to slip Ed's shoes off and set them besides the door. He than picked the letter up from off his, now clean, floors; Ed had relocated to a corner of Edd's house, trembling in fear of the small paper envelope.

Just as Edd had coaxed Ed out of the corner, and peace had seemed to be restored to his house, Eddy had decided to make his presence known.

"Hey Guys! Betcha can't guess what I got in the mail this morning." He said with the self-confident suave only Eddy could muster.

"It wouldn't happen to be your High School test results, would it." Double D said with a lack luster expression; he was only musing himself for he knew Eddy would never be excited for such things.

"Hell no! Something MUCH better." Eddy revealed his prize, much to Edd's disgust. In his hands he held one of those dirty Magazines that Double D couldn't stand being in the same room with; most likely his brothers or something. Ed couldn't really tell what it was, thanks to his innocence, but he decided to take Doubles D's approach; like tutor like pupil.

As Eddy began to tear the parental-advisory-warning-plastic off of his sleazy prize, the letter that he eluded from earlier, slipped from the back, right into Double D's clutches. Eddy shot him an annoyed look.

"Oh, c'mon sock head. The only one who doesn't think I failed that thing is my mother. Why do I have to know how not good I did." Double D's flinch at his grammar solidified the statement with a very nice exclamation point.

"Regardless, I vote that we all look at the results together, it might help Ed." Eddy looked over at his lumpy friend, now fighting off his letter on the table Edd had put it on with a feather duster's wooden end. Though he mused at how much fun it would be to tape it to the back of Ed's head, he knew well enough not to do such in Double D's house. He also needed the two of them to join him in Peach Creek High if he would ever get to the top.

"...Fine, lets just get this over with! I have an evening planned!"

* * *

As they entered the kitchen, Ed realized that he had more on the line than anyone else. Eddy started out a failing student, but managed to raise his grades up on a C to D average which gave him enough passing grades to move on without aid and Edd was a genius. Ed's skills in Math, Science and Grammar were below the level of middle school proficiency and made up the bulk of his failing grades, but his abilities in the Arts, History and, even more surprisingly, Reading Comprehension developed during his attendance at Peach Creek Jr. High and seemed to be up to the high school level. The councilors had decided, in all fairness, to administer a test. With the help of a tutor, the test was a no-fail, point-system test targeted to see if he could survive under the state requirements for his subjects.

As Ed cowered behind the table, Eddy tore open his results sloppily that put the obvious in print. He would be attending the High School of his choice.

"As if I cared." Eddy stated as he put his feet up on Edd's table; much to Edd's detest. Ed continued his staring contest with the envelope. Double D put a reassuring hand on Ed's shoulder; their study sessions created a stronger bond between the two than anything prior to it.

"Only one way to find out Ed." Double D said comfortingly. Ed nodded and picked up the letter. He stared at the back of the envelope, hoping that all that hard work paid off. Ed couldn't care less if he had proven that he was fit for high school; heck, he was held back in elementary school. The only thing he cared about was making Edd happy. Double D tried so hard to help him pass this test without complaining once and when he did something right, Double D seemed so happy. Ed came to find that he felt weird when Double D was happy and he liked it when Double D was close. He didn't understand why, he just liked it, and if getting into high school made Double D happy and allowed Ed to be closer to him, he would gladly try his hardest. He just wasn't sure if it was good enough.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ed finally took a deep breath and opened up the letter. The point system would be represented by percents for each subject, the goal cumulative average was to be greater than 50% in four subjects: Math, Science, Reading and Writing. The results, typed in the font size of a sadist, revealed the percents Ed achieved for each, which he read aloud: Math 45%, Science 35% and Writing 52%.

There was only one score left and Double D was worried; keeping track in his head, the cumulative average so-far was 44%. The next score could make, or break Ed. Ed continued with his final score. His Reading percentage was a 72%. His final percent got him into high school by just 1%.

Double D wasn't too happy with the results, but couldn't help but express his joy for Ed. He turned the tables on Ed and jumped him in a friendly embrace; Edd realized what he was doing and jumped a measurable distance back. Eddy was also happy, though he had a different way of showing it.

"Well guess the whole gang is heading to high school after all." Eddy prided, smacking the back of Ed's head right into the table. As Eddy beamed Double D took the opportunity to open his own letter. The test for the high school of his choosing was tough, and was uncertain of his results. As he began to read the letter his heart raced.

"Yup, the Ed's are all going to Peach Creek High!" Ed chimed in with excitement. Double D shot up from his letter as if a lightning rod had drawn every excited valance electron from the surroundings and straight through his system. In his studying to prepare for this test, he had failed to tell his friends that he tested for a school that was the farthest away from Peach Creek. If he were to be accepted and to choose to accept, he would not be attending the same school as his two equally named cohorts, but also traveling farther away from his friends than he had ever done before. Edd scrolled down the letter faster.

"That's right Ed, we'll be kings of the place, I tell ya!" Double D's heart stopped. As the two Ed's raced outside to tell the others the good news, the letter fell from Double D's limp hands. The letter glided to the floor face up, displaying the face side of the paper with a red stamp near the bottom declaring as simply as possible: Accepted.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's slightly awkward and a little pasty...but it's long...that's all that matters XD Hope it was sit-through-able :D


	2. Decision

A/N: Well, here goes chapter two. Yay :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Decision**

* * *

Double D was now torn asunder. Left alone in his kitchen with the results he so hoped and yearned for. But in his folly of hubris, his idol thoughts and exuberant studying, the tragic hero had never taken the time to prepare his companions for such a shock, especially Ed. Edd took a seat at the table, his ticket to escape from this mundane realm close in hand.

Along with the letter of acceptance they sent a small congratulatory paper with a scenery shot of the campus; along with its long term goals and achievements. A regal building, built of brick with white roof tops; reminiscent of higher education buildings of yore. The scenery, woodsy, green, spacious and not confined in the least. Miles away lay his paradise.

Shaking himself out of his day dream stupor, he decided to be fair and bring both pros and cons into play. He didn't quite know where he would be staying at this other school, the dorms fill up months in advanced and he would be forced to find shelter amongst the schools local residence. A lack of friendly faces was also a deep offset to this new school. Peach Creek, had all these things in the palm of his little hands including his new and invaluable friendship with Ed. On the other hand, apartments ran cheap and his parents felt that, with school, money should never be an issue, the chance of meeting new people not only boosted confidence and challenged the mind, but also had an element of fun, invigoration, and it's not like he would never see Ed again. There were holidays, breaks, heck, even telephones. However, this dependancy on Ed was another issue.

Come recently, Double D always felt his heart race at the thought of hurting Ed. His logic fought that these unexplainable feelings towards the tallest of the troupe was just another reason to leave. These feelings were obviously a warning sign for a plethora of bad things to come. Edd still believed he was too young to decide his, cough, preference, but if these feelings were allowed to flourish the probability of anything good coming from it were very slim; not to mention what it could do to the friendship. His heart, however, fought that if these feelings were true that it would hurt everything even more.

Edd sighed, he had made up his mind. He ran out the door in hopes of catching up with his two cohorts.

* * *

Eddy could feel the breeze in his hair as he and Ed ran jovially down the Cul-de-Sac in hopes to spread the news that the Ed's were taking on the 'Big Peach' together. Though he didn't show it outwardly, he was overjoyed that both Ed and Edd would be joining him in high school.

Eddy knew what the others thought of him, and his behavior while trying to become the dictator of the social and financial food chain only feed their biases like wood to a raging fire. The fact that Ed and Edd would be there as a buffer kept his spirits up and would ensure that he would keep trying to reach the top of the social hierarchy. He had always depended on the two them for more than just manual labor and a brain. They made him laugh, encouraged him and left him with embarrassing stories that could work as great conversation starters, along with moments that would last forever.

Never the sentimental nor dependent type, he kept this feelings to himself instead of out in the open. He knew, however, that as long as his two friends were there by his side, he could "do this"...He knew he could. Still running he found the kids in their usually meeting spot, the park. Ed looked happily towards Eddy and Eddy gave a cocky smirk back as the park became closer with ever step taken.

* * *

Ed was swimming on cloud nine covered in gravy on the set of his recent slasher movie while chickens encircled his momentous occasion. His happy feeling and day-dreamy attitude didn't exactly come from the fact that he would be following the others into the scary alternate dimension that was Peach Creek High, but by the fact that he would be with Edd and Eddy and that he would get the chance to be closer to Edd.

Just the thought of Edd sent shock waves into his blood stream. Ed loved the feeling, but he also didn't know how he should feel about this new experience. Ed was never one to know just quite what he was feeling; heck, he considered it a good day when could keep a conversation going for more than a sentence or two, usually ending in disappointment, by-the-way. His thoughts were always muddled and now he had to deal with a whole new sensation: a sensation consisting of stomach pains, a racing heart, tongue tying and dry throat. But, being one who never relied too much on thinking to help him through the day, he decided to put off analyzing such things for those who needed to do such things. Perhaps Double D could help him later, possibly without Eddy. It's not that he didn't like Eddy, but he just didn't get the shock waves he did with Ed.

He looked over at Eddy and feeding off of his happiness flashed a big, dumb smile, which was retorted by a big, cocky smirk from Eddy as they ran towards the kids that gathered at the park of their childhood.

* * *

The park was a-bustling with the usual crew that often facilitated it. Kevin and Rolf were by the swings; Kevin talked about the newest trend while Rolf continued to nod and humor everything Kevin said without understanding a wink. Nazz was on the swing, enjoying the day for what it was worth as Johnny played away his last summer away with Plank in the sandbox. Sarah and Jimmy frolicked near the entrance to the forest; the Baby Blue Gym Socks they planted came in and it seemed to be the right thing to do. Yup, everything was peaceful and well, the foreboding of the new, more challenging curriculum of their new lives seemed aeons away. It was, however, fresh on the minds of the two overly excited youths that were sprinting at high speeds to bring in some 'too-good-to-be-true' news. Johnny was the first to notice Ed and Eddy as they destroyed the pail shaped castle that he and Plank spent hours on.

"What'dya do that for!" Johnny said, his voice dripping with as much anger the flower child could muster.

"..." Plank spat.

"Woah buddy, it wasn't that big a deal," Johnny replied looking more subdued by that outburst by his friend. "No more MTV for you mister."

"..."Plank retaliated

"Whatever you say buddy, I'm going to go play in the forest while you reflect on that." He said in a huff as he walked away leaving Plank behind. Johnny and Plank seemed to be growing more apart as Johnny began to socialize with the others; it also seemed like Plank was beginning to grow on the wrong side of the bark. Ed and Eddy didn't understand what that was all about, but it did seem to get the attention of the others, which gave Eddy an entrance he could work with.

"Hey all you guys and dolls," Eddy started, grabbing the attention of all the kids away from another awkward Johnny and Plank moment. "It will be a privilege for all of you to know, first hand, that all of the Eds will be taking Peach Creek High by storm. No, no need to start the ritual worship now, we'll have all of the school year for that." he finished rubbing his hands in a scheming manner.

The news brought a plethora of reactions from the kids surrounding. Sarah felt a bit of pride for her brother, but decided not to let her alpha complex go so easily.

"My brother?! Pfft, he can barely spell his name or put it on his tests for that matter." Jimmy giggled in suit; reminiscent of the story involving said moment.

"Shut your mouth Sarah!" Eddy retorted in the usual, overreactive manner. Sending the two straight into the usual volley of insults that usually ended in violence.

"That's so cool dude! I'm glad you did well Ed." Nazz said in her normal bubbly manner as the red head and the greedy one continued their daily quarrel. "Isn't that right, Kevin?" Nazz asked as she looked over to her hatted companion. Kevin rolled his eyes; he didn't mind Ed, or Double D for that matter, but their scheming figure head was more than enough to make his senses cringe in pain. However, he couldn't leave his junior high crush's question go unanswered.

"Yeah, I guess." He managed. Ed beamed as he showed Nazz his scores on the test. He had managed to get over his fear of Nazz quit easily. It just stopped one day and he didn't dare to question it. In fact: He, Edd and Nazz actually became well aquatinted, as Nazz could be found in the library studying during Edd and Ed's Tutoring sessions. Even Double D lowered his stammering when she was near. They seemed to form a secret alliance and talked much more often than in the past.

"Very good chinless Ed boy, you will be joining us on this terrible trail of manhood, yes?" Rolf said as he slapped the eyebrow off of Ed in congratulation. "But what of the Double D Ed boy?"

"What about him." Eddy shot, once again failing to escape Sarah without the usual injury; this time sporting a very fresh and violet black eye.

"Didn't he tell you guys?" Nazz asked "I mean, he was studying really hard, it's would be a terrible shame if he didn't make it."

"Didn't make what?" Ed asked without a strange digression that would usually lead into descriptions of several monster movies he sat through; his attention span had gotten better with the tutoring...

"Has he been taken by the pre-adolescent zombie mutants?"...better...not perfect...

"No silly." Nazz giggled her bubbly giggle as Kevin and Eddy melted. "He took a test for, well, heck he can tell you right now." She said as she pointed behind the group where Double D stood, fresh from his catching up run. His years of following the two of them were beginning to pay off with breathes that didn't suck oxygen out of the air in desperation. He noticed that now, all eyes were on him. He fought back his stage fright, but needed something to catch his confidence up; the result, short talk.

"Hello fellows, my the temperature s-seems to be declining nicely. T-the average decline in temperature suggests and early fall, ha-ha."

"C'mon silly, how did you do on your test?" Nazz giggled again. Edd had hoped to avoid this and spend a bit of time preparing his friends for the shock. This now required him to not only hit the ground running, a talent he felt needed more fine tuning, but also answer in front of a group of his peers, again, fine tuning.

"Well-"

"It doesn't matter, right Edd." Eddy said as more of a statement than an inquiry "He just took that school test because of his parent, just like the rest of us. He's going to Peach Creek with his Buds."

"Well actually, I-"

"That is right Eddy. We are the Three Racket-teers, all for none and none for all." Ed agreed

"MUS-keteers, Ed and Funny story, you know-"

"Why don't you let Double Dork tell that for himself. I would love the chance to get away from you two dorks." Kevin said with an evil smirk, knowing the right buttons of Eddy's to push.

"Well, That isn't-"

"Shut it Kevin, your just jealous that he won't be helping you with your homework. Can you say, 'Bye-bye foot ball practice' Kevy?"

"Now Eddy..."

"Shut it, dweeb, I managed just fine. If I remember, better than you two dorks ever did."

"Kevin, don't drag Ed into-"

"That's not very nice Kevin." Nazz joined in Ed's defense.

"..." Plank countered, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm a good student!" Ed fought back.

In minutes, the entire playground erupted into its usual tousling of an otherwise fine day. Double D kept trying to get a word in edgewise, with every attempt thrown aside by another harsh retaliation to one or more mud racker. Double D was used to this behavior, even sometimes in the middle of it, but a day were this wasn't the norm, the expected, only made his own argument on his decision more final; and yet his brain still fought with what was metaphorically known as his heart. This inner dichotomy clashing with the outside irritants of the brawl he was caught in the middle of and his fear of his friends reaction couldn't be held in anymore. Fear, uncertainty and annoyance swam together in the crucible of Edd's stomach and steamed into an anger he never thought possible within his tiny frame.

"WILL YOU ALL, PLEASE!!" Double D unleashed on the small group of his peers. The park became utterly silent at the wake of his eruption. "The mere fact that I can't even express myself without lowering my standards and devolve into a frenzy is beyond me, let me say. For the years I have been in this neighborhood, I continued to assume that at some point in time, sentience would claim this small sub-urban pit of brash behavior, yet I still fail to see any improvement and begin to fear that such hopes are the pipe dreams of lunatics!" Jaws became agape with shock, and a bit of confusion of what was being said as this new side of Edd was unleashed full force.

"Well, no-sirr-ee, I will not be apart of this charade any longer. I have received my test results from The Scholars of Byzantine's Academy for Higher Learning and I was accepted." He said, his anger slowly melting away as his fears, uncertainties and pent up anger began to slip away; the faces of those surrounding him holding on to his every word for the next sentence he would speak. Edd looked at Ed, his eyes hanging between the balance of joy and sorrow at the smartest of the Ed boys whim. Double D sighed and closed his eyes as he swallowed his pride as his decision escaped his yielding inhibitions.

"I'm Going."

* * *

A/N: ...Well....that went well XD I decided that I might stick with a steady flow between the first couple of paragrahps. They'll consist of the specific characters thoughts; usually in the manner in which matches their personalities. It will probably just be those main characters Chapter focuses on, but maybe random ones here and there to create more suspense, who can say :D. I would like to thank any and all reviewers and readers. You've all been very nice so far, keep this up and I might just get used to writing this XD.


	3. Disagree to Agree

A/N: And so the suspense mounts to a pinnacle point. How will the others react to Double D's drastic decision! Find out all this, and so much more in...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Disagree to Agree**

* * *

And so Double D stood there; his anger now reduced into that sickening feeling one feels when they can feel a million eyes with a million different emotions staring at him. His decision was made publicly for their scrutiny. His palms made the Niagara Falls feel like the Sahara, the feeling in his head could out spin a thousand twisters and his knees would not hold up if a mere feather grazed their surface.

"Oh Double D, that's so rad!" Nazz said, breaking the silence. She ran up and gave Edd a hug full of congratulations. Kevin followed suite, with only half hearted excitement; an attempt to woo his eternal flame, Double D surmised.

"Rolf congratulates you, sock-headed-Ed-boy." Rolf added in his 'oh-so-quaint' old world fashion that, to this day, Edd still could not quite place geographically. Plank made some utterance that only Johnny could decipher, which often times came in a form of some askew reference that seemed to makes sense to the "two" of them alone.

"Byzantine, how Romantic!" Jimmy added in a dreamy manner in which Edd decided not to mention that Romanticism would not emerge for a few centuries after the Byzantine era. Sarah chimed in with a "as-if-he-wouldn't-have" fashion.

Edd couldn't help but feel taken aback by the level of praise he was getting from the clique that often regarded him as a pariah. He felt the pressure in his stomach and the pain in his side settle with each new level of approval he acquired, but just as he turned to the only two left that had not spoken his heart sunk and his stomach once again contorted itself in a painful position. They had vanished, as if mere figments that could only be proven to exist by the scoffed sand and mild dust billowing as if by a slight breeze. Edd sighed, the others contented with talking amongst themselves as Kevin uttered "Dorks." Nazz was the only one to give a pat of encouragement as she turned around to rejoin the others in conversations that deviated from school; their closure now satiated.

Edd knew his moment of popularity wouldn't last, but at the moment he stood there, alone, with silence and stomach pain as his only companions making his social outcast behavior seem more cold to him than usual and made him wished for his friends presence. He had to admit, he didn't expect jeers and fanfare, but to be left in such a manner? He decided to fill the silence with thought and deconstruct, assess and reconstruct; logic his only vice.

* * *

Eddy just stared in disbelief. 'Going!? Is that what he said!?!' His mind reared in anger. Eddy happened to recall one of Double D's lectures on this sort of thing. 'Something about "iron"...pfft, ta'hell with it!' his mind flared! 'Wait till I get my NINE iron!' As he was about to lay the smack down on Double D, Nazz broke the silence with an utterance of congratulations that cascaded left and right between the group. Eddy watched as Double D was easily enveloped in the warmth of social embrace as one by one the others simply seemed to except him with the slightest of ease. Eddy felt a ping of jealousy shoot through his veins at this. He had never been praised in this sort of fashion and doubted that he would ever get the chance to do so. A red light also began to go off in the back of his head. A feeling so long suppressed, yet always present and looming when Eddy was around his friends. The feeling of guilt. Was it his fault the Ed's were outcast? Was his need to be "top dog" holding Edd and Ed back from acceptance.

Eddy disregarded this at an instant and was about to enter in with his 2-cents right after Johnny said something about pygmy owls when he happened to notice the sun. He looked over to where a certain Lump was conveniently blocking it's rays and found nothing more than a cloud of dust and a figure heading at high speeds into the forest. Eddy sighed and decided to run after Ed.

'Double D is going to get one hell of a lecture when I get back. The shoe will be on the other hand this time.'

* * *

It took Ed a couple seconds to pick up on what Double D said due to the big words and the dark side of Edd that always scared the "butter off his toast". When it did hit, however, it was unyieldingly painful. It started in his stomach, it felt, at first, all bubbly, but than it felt like his insides moved places all at once. This than jumped up to his throat and began to cycle through the same pattern over and over again. He could feel his tears swell. He heard voices but he couldn't recognize them; his head felt more empty than usual. It hurt, than it didn't, than it hurt again. For a second he couldn't tell if he were sitting or standing. Just as he heard what sounded like Rolf, his legs unlocked, his mind recalled how to use them and began to do so in the form of running; he didn't know where he was going, or why he was running, all he knew was that his insides said "go" and thats what his legs did.

His mind raced as his body led him through the forest. He didn't know what was happening, really. He just knew that it hurt and that he didn't like it. All these pictures flashed in his head of Edd and each one made him more and more sad. However, sadness was the only emotion he could identify. He knew he felt something else. It could be one thing, it could be many things, but he couldn't find words for any of it. All the things he studied with Double D, why couldn't one blasted thing tell him what was happening to him; He began to think it was just Evil Tim finally coming for his soul.

After a while, he stopped at an old stump, and for reasons he wasn't even 100% sure of, a cry escaped him. And there he stood as little by little more cries and whimpers slipped out, held back only by his will power, working independently of Ed's knowledge of what was happening.

* * *

Eddy continued to race towards Ed as the chase continued through a good part of the forest. As Eddy ran past each sector of the forest, he began to remember countless adventures that happened in this forest alone: Meeting the Cankers, The Urban Ranger Camping scare, the puddle that swallowed Ed whole. If he wasn't so sure that Ed had no idea where he was going, Eddy would have thought his path was meant to bring back memories of old misadventures the trio have had since they met. He had to admit, that the reminiscent memories cooled his spirits and at least settled the intense rage he had had in regards to the situation at hand.

After a good amount of running and a couple times where he lost Ed's tracks, Eddy spotted the lummox in a spot of the forest that didn't seem too familiar. The area consisted of a spacious clearing surrounded by the multicolored trees typical of Peach Creeks forests; each with their varied prismatic colored foliage in full display. Though the trees were rather tall, plunging the surrounding forest area in shadows, the midday sun was able to shine through. The ground was covered in small amounts of leaves that succumbed early to the soon to come autumn season. A single, large and, quite noticeably, old tree stump, displaying a deep indigo hue, stood in the center of the clearing; a top of which stood the lump, his back facing Eddy. Eddy noticed the heaving shoulders and was surprised that Ed actually ran until he was tired. A feat, at which, Double D often commented on the impossibility of.

"Gee...Ed...Couldn't Just...Run home...Could'ya...."Eddy said, displaying his own fatigue while trying to lighten the mood a tad. Ed had made no attempt to reply. "...Come on Lumpy...We gotta...(whew) We gotta go set Double D straight..." Eddy noticed as Ed cringed when the third party member was brought up, but still no response. Eddy began to realize that the hulking mass' heaving was a little bit more than an exhausted diaphragm. Upon further investigation, Eddy took notice of more of a quivering than a panting and an occasional sniffle. It didn't take much longer to convince Eddy that Ed was, indeed, crying. However, this was different. These silent, held back tears greatly contrasted the usual blubbering that Ed was more prone to. Taken aback, Eddy attempted to outstretch a comforting hand onto Ed's shoulder, which led to Ed's only response so far; that of withdrawal. His shoulder was quickly jerked out of Eddy's reach.

"...Why?..." Ed muttered in too low of a voice for Eddy to hear.

"Huh?" Eddy replied, still in mental limbo from this new display from the larger Ed boy.

"Why!" Ed restated more violently as he turned to face Eddy, snapping him out of his stupor. "Why would Edd leave Eddy!?" A question at which Eddy could only shrug as a response; all of his answers suddenly seemed insufficient to soothe Ed's Temper. "W-was it my Test?! I tried really hard Eddy! Really REALLY hard Eddy! Is it my room!? I tried Eddy, I TRIED, but the Gnomes from Planet X kept messing it up Eddy!" Eddy stared bewildered at this type of reaction that he wasn't sure Ed was fully capable of. Sure he had the splinter incident, but this...it was hard to explain.

"My stomach hurts Eddy...and my brain knows why but it won't tell me Eddy, It won't TELL ME!!" The tears came faster as Ed's will power began to break "Only Double D can tell me Eddy!" At this he let out at a big sob, a sign his will was breaking, but it maintained control rather quickly again. Ed turned his back once more to Eddy and continued to try and control himself from this unknown force.

Eddy was damn well flabbergasted, but none-the-less, he felt for the lump. The emotions of Ed right now made him think about how Edd reacted earlier and it made Eddy...oh...what was the word that Double D had taught him..."refractive"..."reflection"...the word didn't matter Eddy convinced himself. 'Why did Edd want to leave so much? Was it him? Was it Ed? Did he grow bored? Is that his fault? Were he and Ed just blowing this out of proportion?' He just couldn't think of an answer, but he knew to Ed, and to some degree himself, that this move was just...was just selfish.

Just when Eddy thought he had put it together, footsteps could be heard in the distance that distracted him. Eddy turned around to catch the familiar black beanie bobbing up to the location were Ed and Eddy were. Double D looked to be tired, but less so in their past adventures. All those years of running around really worked up his stamina.

"Hello fellows...glad to...see that running off is...more important than voicing your opinions on what choice I've made." Edd said very eloquently. His manner of speech suggested agitation, but it was to a very small degree. Ed tensed up as he heard the sound pattern typical of Edd's voice reverberate off his ear drum; his will began to weaken considerably. "I've done some thinking, and I can understand that you're both hurt, but I really wish for you to tell me why. I mean, I'm not just going to up and vanish, now am I?"

"Not very funny sock-head." Eddy said. His voice was tinted with feelings that Edd never really heard from Eddy. Apathy. Contemplation. And, if he were not mistaken, a hint of annoyance. Silence followed for a little while until Eddy broke Edd from his intrigue in Eddy's new, mature tone. "Why are you leaving?"

"Eddy..."

"No. Don't give me that Sock Head." Eddy's irritation was slightly on edge at the moment, and he wasn't afraid to bring it out. "Do you even understand what this is doing to Ed?"

"Eddy! Do you even understand how selfish that sounds? Is my life just an accessory to you? Is my very presence on this Earth to stand at your side and develop schemes so you can make miniscule profit?" Double D was beginning to share in this irritation. "I can understand that my leaving has left a rather chagrin outlook for your and Ed's first few days of school, but I won't vanish from the earth, you know!"

"Oh come on Double D? What, you too "smart" to even pretend you had a child hood? What about all the fun times that those schemes brought with them? The memories? And just because you, what, write letters? Is that the same as being around?"

"And what of my future? Am I allowed to have one of my own? What would happen when I decided to leave for College?"

"That doesn't matter as much as how you didn't tell us, Edd. If me and Ed had more time..."Eddy cut off, looking down to the floor.

Double D's mouth opened but no words could come out. Eddy had a point. School started in a few weeks, and he still had a lot of planning to do. And Ed. Double D looked over and finally took notice of the stature Ed had taken. He was tense. Shaky. Uttering noises that Edd could recognize in seconds to be those of stifled cries and a clogged respiratory.

"Ed...I.."

"Why Double D?!" Ed uttered as Double D finally decided to include him. He turned to face both of them, his eyes swollen and puffy and his demeanor, once filled with a youthful energy he was famous for, now reduced to a quivering wreck. "Why are you leaving?!"

"Ed...it's just..." Double D couldn't say anything. The sight of Ed brought back those feelings he knew too well.

"It's me..."

"Ed, It would Never-"

"It's ME!!" Ed concluded, his will finally couldn't take it anymore. His eyes burst into giant saline streams. His cries were heart wrenching to Double D, but before he could even counter Ed, Ed made a mad dash out of the forest; from the direction itself, it seemed like he was heading home. Double D looked over to Eddy. Without saying a word, Eddy's eyes reflected the same notion that Ed just fled away with. 'It's me.' But instead of sorrow driving him, it held a deeper resentment, a jealousy, a bitterness.

"Eddy...You know it's not because of you and Ed...right?"

"...I know that we aren't enough to keep you here..."

"Eddy, it's going to be hard for me too! You guys are the only friends I have had for the majority of my life!"

"But what if you met the others first?"

"Eddy, I didn't, and I'm glad that I didn't. You believe me...right?"

Eddy couldn't really reply to that. He gave Double D a half hearted nod and began to walk in the same direction as Ed had.

"Eddy, Wait!" Eddy stopped, but didn't turn around "I-I have a lot of packing to do, so I won't be around for the last few weeks of summer..."

"...Okay..."

"Could...Could you and Ed be there to send me off?" Double D was trying to hold back the hurt that he felt from Eddy's lack of empathy at the moment...though Edd couldn't deny that it wasn't well enough founded.

"...We'll see Edd...We'll see." Eddy walked away and through the forest from whence he entered a few minutes ago. Double D looked around the forest area, he breathed in a deep breath in and let a single tear slide down his cheek. He stood there for a few minutes, but realizing he had to leave the forest and start preparing to leave for his new school. As he began to leave the sun was setting, the azure skies began to give way to a mixture of rose and violet hues. As he left the same way his fellows had exited previously, he couldn't help but look around the forest scene he was leaving behind. As he did, he gave way to remembering all the adventures he and his friends had undertaken here.

As the final Ed boy left the forest that night, the events that came to pass fresh in each of their minds, the last of their child hood seemed to leave with him, withering with each foot step out of the forest.

* * *

A/N: Ooo, dramatic :O This took a little longer to write. It was kinda hard to personify Ed as serious and still keep him somewhat in character. D: He just doesn't exude depression/anxiety well. I also want to confirm to everyone that just because I used Chagrin and Azure that this does not mean I will turn all Stephanie Meyers D: besides...I used them in a better context XD More to come eventually...Because, you know...I have a life...you can stop laughing...jerks...


	4. Beginnings

A/N: ...Oh hai...thnx k bai...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Beginnings**

* * *

The click of the closing door seemed to echo through the room. A room once filled with the essence of life was now left barren with nothing but a bed cluttered with what was left unpacked. The bed looked out of place in a room filled only with dusty silhouettes and old memories. As he entered the room, Double D noticed how spacious the room seemed without all the furniture in it. It felt cold and lifeless. He sat down on the floor next to the bed, thoroughly spent. He had just finished helping move the last piece of furniture in to the moving van; thanking the movers for all their assistance before they were on their way. As he sat exhausted, he couldn't help but marvel at how fast the last couple of weeks had gone by.

After being accepted to The Scholars of Byzantine's Academy for Higher Learning, or S-BAHL, things just seemed to be moving at light speeds. After the scene with his fellow Ed's he arrived home to find his parents home a few hours early from work. When he had told his parents they were thrilled and gave him their full support. Though his parents were never around and often times seemed to neglect him emotionally, they would always seem to be their for him, and after the argument he had with Ed and Eddy, their support remedied all of his doubts.

For the next week or so, he had to deal with all the issues in regards to registration for his new school. Financially, things went relatively smooth. Peach Creek Middle School had given him a scholarship worth half tuition for the four years he would attend, granted from the funding his scores had brought to the school. S-BAHL had also offered Edd a few opportunities for scholarship if needed, but the tuition wasn't too terrible and his parents were able to cover the other half. Edd marveled at the price of the school and how much these financial negotiations seemed to parallel what he had heard about college financial aid registration. Scheduling progressed just as smoothly. S-BAHL used the scores he had received on the entrance exam to place him in classes. They also assured him that after his first session of classes ended, he would have more creative privileges with his schedule. The issue of transportation was also taken care of in an instant. His parents had decided that they had missed enough of Eddward's scholastic career when he was inches away and would be darned if they couldn't at least see him off miles away. They decided they would drive him down, even if they had to take their paid vacation times early to do so.

The one area in which Edd had the most trouble was in that of living situation. As he had thought, the dormitories in S-BAHL had filled up weeks in advanced. For the remainder of his summer, he had to brainstorm the idea constantly with his parents. Apartments seemed to be the next best thing, though most of the apartments close enough seemed to be taken up as well. A college campus, Marmalade University, was close to S-BAHL which caused the majority of the surrounding area to be filled to capacity. After it began to seem dismal, Edd's mother came home one day with an ideal solution. A local high school intern they had hired from the Lemon Brook School District was accepted into Marmalade U this year and had asked her a few weeks ago if she knew any other local students that were also attending the University. It seemed the dorms there also filled up in advanced and he had managed to get an apartment at the last minute. Unfortunately it was an expensive two bedroom that sapped his account with the down payment alone, leaving him pretty desperate for a roommate.

Though their was a considerable age difference between the two, Edd's mother explained that the boy was very responsible and seemed very well mannered. Not to mention, the idea of having an older mentor was something that Edd's Mom saw as a benefit to Eddward and could possibly help him adjust to his new surroundings. Edd couldn't help but have to agree with her. They called him the next day and, with a little bit of luck on Edd's part, he had not been able to find a roommate and was considering dropping the lease on the apartment. They all agreed that Edd would be the interns roommate. He complied with all of the behavioral arrangements of living with the younger boy, and Edd's parents agreed they would pay his half of the rent; easily solving all their problems in a mere twenty minute phone call.

Edd sighed contently as he watched the last bit of orange hue vanish from the room as the sunset disappeared along with it. He had finished packing the last of the necessities as he reminisced about how easily everything worked out in the end. He was now just droning off as the brilliant colors of the sun vanished over the horizon. He moved himself on top of his bed, picking up the last article left atop the mattress as he did. He held the framed picture in both hands and peered at it for what felt like hours. It was a picture, of him, Ed and Eddy at the last school event; A dance as Double D recalled.

Ed had made the mistake of getting Edd a corsage, which Edd had lectured Ed about for the majority of the time. Double D, however, still kept the corsage long after the dance had ended. Eddy had also managed to earn about five dollars from selling off the free punch to the rest of the kids. Double D looked at each Ed in the photo over and over again, each time a different emotion coursed through his veins. He sighed as he looked at Ed who was standing at his right. Ed's shoulder sloppily pulling Edd close to him; a look of slight horror was imprinted on Edd's face that conjured a smile post-photo. The feelings he suppressed for Ed kept getting harder to keep in, but Edd still fought them, assured that he just was to immature, holding tightly to the conviction that he was still just too young to know these things. He put the photo in to his bag resting it atop the pile of neatly folded clothes. He would see the two of them tomorrow, and than, maybe, he would feel complete. Edd allowed his eyes to get heavy as he laid down on the bed and the last thing he thought of before falling asleep was Ed.

* * *

Eddy watched through his living room window as Edd put the last bit of furniture in the moving van and thanked the two movers again for their help. The sun was just starting to set and already an orange glow seemed to engulf the world. Eddy turned away from the window as Edd entered his house and walked off to his room. He flicked the light on and flopped down on the big, round bed. He still couldn't believe that Edd was leaving him and Ed behind. In fact, it was the only thing he thought about for the last couple of weeks; more thinking than he ever wanted to do, come to think of it. Eddy gave off an irritated sigh as he rolled over on the bed. He was willing to give Edd the B.O.D. and wasn't as annoyed about his leaving, but Eddy couldn't shake these feelings of jealousy and guilt that this whole experience had conjured up.

'Am I really the reason that we've been excluded?' Eddy thought as he rolled uneasily on his bed. The vision of Edd being surrounded by the kids played out over, and over again in Eddy's head. Eddy had to admit, that his need to be on top had often times caused problems. It even ruined the peace that was made after the adventure for Eddy's brother. Heck, it was even the cause for the whole adventure in the first place. Eddy became more and more disgruntled as he thought about stuff; he had to hand it to Double D, this thinking stuff was hard.

Then there was that scene with Ed. The event seemed pretty cut and dry during the happenings, but the more and more Eddy thought about it, it was rather extreme. He had known Ed longer than any of the other kids in the block, and certainly could give it to Ed, he was a blubbering whale over a lot of small things, but this...Eddy just couldn't place it. He even had tried to see Ed after that, but for some reason that even Sarah couldn't place something had kept the lump in his room. When he was finally able to see Ed, he seemed to be his usual goofy self for the most part, but when Eddy peaked over his shoulder every once in awhile, he could tell that Ed was...he was...damn those words that Double D tried to teach him...'contemporary...contamination...contemplative!'

It was getting later, but Eddy wasn't really keeping track of the time. The week had droned on as long as it did already and he really wasn't in the mood to think about school starting soon. He had managed to get the schedule he wanted, though a lot of it would be more difficult without sock head to copy off of. Ed had him even sign up for this stupid Poetry class he had wanted to take. Ed seemed to have gotten into that stuff ever since Double D started tutoring him. Eddy didn't really give one flying flip, but it would count as one of those artsy credits he had to take anyway.

Sighing dryly, he moved himself off the bed and walked over to his vanity mirror across the room. As he plopped into the chair he looked over at a framed picture he had gotten at the School Dance during the last month of their last year. Ed had gotten Double D a flower and Double D spent the majority of the time trying to explain to them the proper "court shipping" ritual. He, on the other hand, made a killing selling the free punch to the masses at the dance. The picture had all three of them in it, as disorganized and sloppily arranged as usual. Eddy gave the picture a few more once overs. As he looked, he observed the position of the trio in the photograph. Ed had his shoulder thrown over Edd's as Eddy was counting his money on the side. At first as Eddy was over looking the photo, the position of Ed and Double D seemed to be innocent enough...but the more he thought about everything...

"Ugh, this thinking stuff is...for the birds..." Eddy grumbled as he put the picture back into place. Edd was leaving tomorrow and even though just the thought of his name brought up the small bitter flame deep down inside, he knew he had to be there...if for nothing else for a last favor of friendship. Eddy sighed, unsure if he wanted to loose Edd as a friend, but...well...oh, he didn't know. He looked over to see if his alarm was on for insurance sake. Feeling too beat to get up again, he just threw the master light switch on his vanity light and rested his head on the table, as the lights from this disco ball moved soothingly threw his weary eyes and glistened away until they were closed.

* * *

Books. Books. Books. Poetry Books. Reading Books. Dictionary Books. All of these seemed to find their place, out of place in Ed's Room. The only thing that seemed to make any sense from this, was the fact that they were in a scattered array across the floor. Ed glared at the recent book he had opened as he strained to try and comprehend what he was reading. The words...were hard to read...and the sentences...didn't make mush sense...but he had to try...he had to try and understand. The feeling in his stomach hadn't gone away since that day with his friends. Oh, sure, it sort of went away, but deep down, when he was all by himself, when no one was around him, it took over him, like the Rash Creature in 'Adventures from the Planet of Irritatingly Dry Skin'. But maybe if he could just understand why...

He wasn't upset about Double D getting into the school. He was very happy that Double D did well. And he was sad about Double D leaving...but...but it felt like something more...something stronger. Ever since that day, the voices in his head wouldn't leave him alone. They asked questions that he couldn't answer and said things that he couldn't understand. Double D had told him once, that the voices he heard in his head weren't really voices, but 'thoughts produced by the brain' like the thought bubbles in the comics. They've been trying to tell him something...something that he didn't quite understand...something about this feeling...but even they didn't have the right words to describe it. All the materials he had looked through were those that Edd had used to tutor him for his test. Ed didn't know if the answer would be there, but knew he had to try.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ed sighed and finally set the book aside, utterly confused and annoyed by it. These feelings have been bothering him for the past week now. Even when he made his way out of his lair to hang out with Eddy, he was still trying to think of an answer for what was going on. He plopped his head into folded arms and continued to try and decipher what his 'thoughts' were trying to tell him. He had wanted to go to Double D about this weeks ago, but the feelings in his stomach always got too bubbly and painful when he thought too much about it. And now, Double D was leaving tomorrow. Ed sighed again in a long, forlorn manner. He lifted his head and caught a glimpse of a very familiar photograph.

Ed picked up the framed memory and it made him feel a little better. It was of the dance. The last dance of the school year. Ed had heard that Kevin was getting Nazz a flower and Ed decided that he would get one for Double D as well. Eddy had made some money from selling the other kids the punch. Double D liked the flower, Ed could tell, but he started teaching Ed about what giving him the flower meant and what Ed was "supposed" to do. As Ed thought about what Double D was saying, one phrase kept popping up. "Strong Feelings for...". Ever time Edd told him who to give the flower to, he said "to someone you had Strong feelings for...". These certainly were strong feelings, Ed was sure of that...but to Ed, there were too many feelings to choose from. Which feeling was it? Ed decided that he needed to sleep on it. He had spent too much time trying to read the books Edd had given him and he needed to sleep. Tomorrow Double D was leaving and had to see him tomorrow. He still didn't know how to feel about any of this, but he did know had to see him. Ed didn't bother maneuvering over to his bed, his desk was probably cleaner. As Ed laid his head down, a small digital clock read the time 3:00 am.

* * *

It was 7:00 am when the car was all set and ready to go. The morning air was fresh and nipped at Edd with its cold temperature. Double D was all set and ready for the daunting drive to his new residence. While walking down the drive way, he was surprised to see the neighborhood kids were there waiting outside his house. As he walked up to greet them, Nazz was the first to approach him. She smiled warmly and handed over a small book.

"It's an address book." Nazz said matter-O'factly. "It has all of our addresses and most of our phone numbers. Sorry Kevin couldn't make it, he just started freshman football camp. It keeps him busy." She gave him a big hug to finish her turn. Edd cringed a little, still a tad uncomfortable with the close contact to another person, but over time, he had managed to get control of his overly protective personal space...well, for the most part anyway. Johnny came up next carrying a small bag of what looked like granola.

"It's granola!" Johnny said excitedly, as if to answer the obvious.

"..." Plank retorted

"I'm sure he likes it and was completely surprised! You watch it mister or I'll clean that smug smile right off your face." Plank remained silent as Johnny gave Edd a bear hug. Jimmy handed Edd a hand made scarf while Sarah gave a small bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Jimmy recited tearily as he returned to Sarah's side. The next and seemingly last person to be there was Eddy. Edd felt his heart sink as he looked around to see that Ed was no where in sight. He looked over to Sarah.

"I knocked and called on my way out...he didn't answer..." She replied, fully understanding the look that played across his face. Edd nodded and thanked her. He than approached his dear friend who stood at the out skirts.

"Hey."

"Hey." Eddy replied. He seemed friendly, but Edd could catch a cold resentment in his demeanor.

"I'm going to miss you two the most..." Double D said as he gave the smallest of the Ed boys a heartfelt hug. Though Eddy felt a little uncomfortable he returned the hug just as affectionately.

"Sorry Ed couldn't be here." Eddy said as they broke apart. "Guess he's taking this...really seriously..." Double D sighed and nodded sadly. The moment was brought to and end at the sounds of the ignition and Edd's parents honking. It was already 7:15 and his parents wanted to leave promptly by 7:20. He looked one last time at Eddy who seemed a bit distant, but still managed to give him a friendly punch in the arm for good luck.

"Knock 'em dead sock-head." Edd smiled and nodded.

"I will write you, both of you." Double D said mentioning to the address book. "I'm sure you are both in here." Eddy nodded, remembering specifically the day when Nazz stopped by to ask him to sign it.

With his last words said and done, he faced his parents car and walked towards it. As he made it half way there, he looked back, one last time, in the direction of Ed's house. Seeing no one there, he sighed and turned back to the car. He fought back a tear as he strode towards the car once more. As his parents pulled out of the parking lot he saw his friends from the cul-da-sac waving at his departure. All of them except Eddy, who stood behind the others. His hands were in his pockets and held a very ambiguous look and demeanor to him. He seemed to force a smile and look away under Edd's glance. Double D clutched the small address book in his grip as he fought off his feelings. As they begun to drive away, he wondered what he had done to his childhood.

* * *

Ed fought back hearing that terrible ringing noise and pleaded with it to go away. It had bothered him earlier and he had managed to deal with than, but now it seemed unbearable.

'Stupid alarm clock...' he thought. Just than, the thought connected to the reason he had the alarm on. Ed jumped up out of his seat and ran to the small digital clock which read 7:20. He swore aloud as he ran out of his room. As he managed to get out of the front door, his biggest fear was realized. Double D's car was just beginning to drive off, the sounds of the other kids jeering it on. Feeling his heart sink, he began to dash in it's direction, hoping that he could make it in time. Unfortunately, just as he started running, the car had shifted from reverse and headed in to a steady driving speed. He gave it a bit of chase and called out a couple of times, but the car didn't seem to notice. As he got to the end of the Cul-de-sac he had to give up, his body was too tired and down trod to continue. He watched as the car became a speck in the distance. He looked around to notice some of the kids had followed him down, Nazz heading the group.

"Ed..." She said knowingly approaching the big lump. As she came close to Ed, he couldn't hold it in and he began to let out a heart wrenching sob through the smile he tried to force on his face. He fell into Nazz who embraced him instantly and gently comforted him. She was assisted by Johnny, Sarah and Jimmy...when he caught up. The only one who was missing was Eddy, who seemed to not take the time to take chase. The group began to slowly lead Ed, now heavily sniffling instead of crying, back to the depths of the Cul-De-Sac. As they walked, Ed looked back and said in a hushed, teary voice, "G-g-good bye, Double de-de-D." He sighed in a sniffled manner as Sarah helped him into the house.

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's not perfect. But I felt that I should do something...regardless of how sad it is that I'm still in college and doing this...anyway, there is still a bit to go and seeing as I update every few...*cough* years *cough* or so it might take longer. Thanks for sticking around if ya do and thanks for reading if ya don't. This should be a lesson to you all...either grow up OR don't major in Chemistry...your choice...


	5. Fresh Start 1 Edd

A/N: Hey, hey, hey...Well, as you can see, I am actually being productive...sort of...the story is going to take a different twist: Each new chapter will be centered around one character at a time, during the same time frame, separated by chapter in sort of a "part a,b and c" deal-e-oh. I will also be introducing a bane to my existence...Original Characters ò n ó. They will have as minor of a part I can play for them, but I suppose in most cases, a little originality doesn't hurt...right?...Oh, by-the-by, How are the fruit themed city puns going for ya...well too bad...there is more to come ō_ō

Edit: Very minor edit with a missing 'd', also realized, however, that I didn't use the right tense in the same sentence...whoops...:D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fresh Start 1**  
(Part One: Eddward)

* * *

"Breathtaking..." was the only word that could flow naturally from Edd's mouth as the car made it's last turn, officially entering "Citron Grove: Home of Marmalade University". From the small Cul-de-Sac where he had started, he had seen the outside environment change from small suburbia to small towns, from there to bigger cities between destinations to vast wooded areas and now to what seemed to be a merger between the last two. The city scape was indeed quite large, and yet it seemed to hold a small town's charm within it's lofty buildings. The streets were a tad more clean and empty than what was to be expected and the buildings held an old, weathered look about them; areas of exposed brick wall, intricate design, a lack of huge, brand-name buildings. The Stores seemed to all be family owned, with the occasional popular fast food chain, or super market here and there, and all the buildings, though bunched together much like a city, all seemed to have a moderate space between them that gave a warming, less insidious, feel to the vast amount of mural painted alleyways. Where buildings were not found, parks and wooded areas made claim to the land and seemed only to add to the adventure that emitted from this vast and amazing new place that Double D had found himself in.

After a bit of sight seeing as directed by his parents and a few areas of interest to Edd, including his new school and a few libraries, they managed to find the apartment that Edd would soon call home. The building held no more or less intrigue than the ones he saw earlier. The name was written in what looked to be an old French Cursive typography and simply stated "Blueberry Flats", accentuated by a graphic depiction of a couple of flattened blueberries. As the name seemed to suggest, the building was a ravishing mix of, though weathered, breathtaking blue and purple paint that seemed to swirl up the height of the building. It looked to be about five to six stories in height, window wise and seemed to be of a rather impressive width. It sat next to a rather "hip" bakery/cafe: "Torte" and a small organic market: "Lettuce Head", and only took about little more than half the block; a small woodland park sat at the very far corner to finish off the scene.

They met first with the land lord, who turned out to be a spry elderly woman named Marianne who couldn't be more proud of her age "75 and still kicking, that's wot-wot!" She said in a slightly Old English manner. She explained her job as the main care taker and some-time mechanic as she led the group to Edd's room.

"I take care of ya laundry facilities, which ar' down there to your right, and ya heating and cooling. Everything else is up ta Stevin' (presumed to be 'Steven' by Double D) who don' live here, but frequents between th'ours of eight am to five pm: Monday ta' Friday. His number will be on ya fridge if ya need 'im otherwise." She said as she continued on to the staircase. Double D and his as-of-yet to be seen roommate's room was on the fourth floor out of the pre thought five floors. Marianne or "Miss Mulberry" as she preferred, heaven knows why, noted the elevator that was just next to the start of the staircase but refused it's facility.

"Ya don' live to be 75 takin' those busy-body contraptions." Her brash, eccentric behavior was very tolerable and slightly entertaining to Eddward, though his parents seemed to be less pleased with her behavior. As they followed her up the stairs, they noticed a few of the other characters that lived in the complex. The first to be met was a man with the most outrageous green mohawk that Double D had ever seen. Miss Mulberry and him shared a high five before he introduced himself as "Torque". He was an art major at the university and was carrying what he said was one part of a ten part sculpture. He lived on the second floor and though his demeanor was nothing short of terrifying, he seemed very at ease, and kind. He had invited Edd over when he was settled, but Double D thought it better to decline in his parent's company and accept an offer at a later time.

The next few people were all fairly normal, to the relief of Edd's parents. Though normal in appearance, they seemed less welcoming than the others and only made minor impressions on Double D. As they finally reached the fourth floor, Edd noticed a pattern in the hallways and floors. Each had a different color theme that was reflected on the giant number that was painted on the wall, with a matching colored fruit, where the floor started. His floor was 'Lime Green' as it were and met that everything from the carpet to the walls were color coded in shades of green.

"We 'ave alotta those artsy types," Ms. Mulberry explained, "When th' time came ta fix this ol' place up, they jumped at th' idea." As soon as they reached Edd's room she bid them ado and made her way back to the front desk.

Edd opened the door to see that all his furniture, and some that wasn't his, had all been place by the movers. The layout was a tad weird, but the movers weren't told much more than which room to put his furniture in; he assumed the same for his roommate. They would surely discuss this at a later date, but for now, the layout certainly served it's purpose. Ms. Mulberry had said the roommate had yet to check in, but said the university starts a week or two after the high schools, so he might not be here for a while. The furniture at least assured Double D he would arrive within a couple of days.

After dinner with his parents, they returned to the apartment for a final farewell. His parents seemed to make a big deal out of leaving him alone, but for Double D it seemed like no more than a day home from school. However, as soon as they said there last good byes and as soon as he watched the car drive back down the road to the free way and eventually to Peach Creek, he realized there was a difference. He looked around the room, it was strange to him; no sticky notes, no stair case, no familiarity what-so-ever.

But this wasn't the only thing that felt different. On a day when his parents weren't home, or when he was staying over at Eddy or Ed's house, he remembered the same feeling of disorientation and sometimes, the same feeling of loneliness...but he always had some grasp of familiarity, some feeling that from small intervals of time, like a second or for longer spans of time, like a day or night's wait, he would always have someone there, or if not someone, the hope and anticipation of that someone's presence. Here, all he could feel was the few movements made by his new, unknown neighbors.

Double D let out a deep sigh that seemed to echo through the empty apartment. He walked over to his new room. Besides the living area, the movers seemed to have an eye for placing things in the same place they were picked up at. It resembled his older room almost to a 't'. If it weren't for the different color of carpet and the difference in green walls, his new room with a wave of lighter and darker green's across the middle, he wouldn't have guessed that he were somewhere different. This little piece of familiarity did help a little with his conflicting emotions. He looked over to the clock that sat on his bedside table at noticed that it was rather late in retrospect. His school started the day after tomorrow and he still needed to make it to the store to polish off the few items he would need to make his new school experience the best possible. He quickly, and effectively completed his nightly rituals and, realizing how tired he was, skipped looking for his pajamas in the couple of boxes that held his clothing; boxes which he would no doubtably unpack to perfection tomorrow.

As he turned off the apartment's lights, he made one more look out the city where he would now call home. The lights of the few tall buildings and the passing cars seemed to dance in the now dark room. The noise was subtle, yet still help the usual sounds of a city at night, ranging from the sound of tires on the road to a police siren across town. As Edd gazed out the window, he felt the same feeling of disorientation, but the view seemed to, if nothing else, provide a band-aid solution for the time being. He gave a weak sigh of content as he said good night to his new home and headed into his room, to catch up on the sleep his circadian rhythm so desired.

* * *

"Egads, ain't this an interesting lay out?" replaced the sound of Edd's alarm clock in his waking ritual. At first his jump from deep REM sleep to the sound of an unknown voice sent him into a bit of a panic. However, halfway to jumping into his closet, his reasoning began to kick in. Logically, the unknown voice most likely had a key to get in so quietly, and that it would be a pretty stupid burglar to enter so loudly.

"...It must be my new roommate." Edd reasoned, this was only slightly less horrifying. Double D always tried to be friendly and upbeat when meeting new people, however, he always had those cursed shy tendencies that reared their ugly heads as soon as he met another individual. Usually, it would be easy enough to deal with, in regards to kids his own age, but this was a college student. This person was on a whole different social level on the mere fact of his age, not to mention the other variables that could cause an even bigger riff betwixt them. Usually he would just put this off, and just go on with life, never talking to this stranger...but he had no choice, he couldn't avoid him for the four years they would both be living there. Double D tidied himself as best he could and prepared to meet this new living companion.

As Edd exited his room, he found the boy turned in the opposite direction, apparently checking out the landscape of the apartment. Judging by the expression that had awakened Eddward, it was plain to see that he was not fond of the placement of items either. As Eddward was about to approach the boy, he seemed to have noticed the disturbance and turned around. The boy stood on the tall side and very thin. His hair was more auburn than brown, but more tan than red, and stood on the long side in an intentional disarrayed fashion. He had several piercings in his ears and facial hair in the form of sideburns, a mustache and a goatee, which seemed more surprising considering that he worked in a lab with his parents. His clothes seemed to portray the average college student. A black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, mostly unbuttoned to reveal an undershirt of a similar color, Navy jeans and an assortment of wrist paraphernalia.

"Oh hey there!" The boy stated in a slightly more upbeat and kind manner that his appearance seemed to hide. He smiled as he walked over to meet Double D. "I'm Alexander, your new roommate, call me Alex! You must be Eddward...two D's right?" He outstretched an arm in a kind gesture, in hopes Edd would do the same.

"Erm, yes, you can feel free to call me Double-" as Double D grabbed the outstretched hand, the boy followed it up with a jerk that sent them into an embrace, catching Double D completely off guard.

"I can't thank you ENOUGH for this! You and your parents rock!" Alex said as he emitted a bone crushing hug, the likes of which Double D had only felt once before. "...You okay there little dude?" Alex asked releasing the lithe child as he uttered a small sigh from the memories that were just conjured up. "I'm sorry if that made you a little uncomfortable. We extroverts always seem to assume everyone else likes close contact as well..."

Double D, shook off the feelings of reminiscence after that statement. There was no way he would ever hear the word "extrovert" come out of Ed's mouth. "Oh...n-no, it's...it's quite all right, I had a friend back home who...who would always do that. I'm used to it."

"Ah, I see, a bit of homesickness, I understand. This is a BIG step for you. I'm surprised a middle school would have such an interesting program." Alex stated as he moved his stuff to the room in the opposite direction of Edd's. Hearing the second 'Egads!' queued Double D to the fact that his room lay out was no better than the living room and he let out a small chuckle. His new roommate wasn't exactly what he expected on the outside, but Double D was sure glad to see he was more than he expected on the inside.

"Well, I'm sick of this place already." Alex stated, exiting his room. "How's about you get ready and we hit the town. Your school starts tomorrow, yes? We can hit two birds with one stone and get both our supplies at the University! Can you say 'Student Discount'!"

"S-sounds great! I'll go get ready!"

"That's the spirit Old Chap...by the way, you didn't finish what I should 'feel free to call you' earlier, but I can assume from what was uttered I should call you 'Double D', yes?" His roommate asked with same gusto he displayed through out his grand Entrance. Edd smiled and nodded. "Well awesome, now, carry on than." He said walking off to the living room to scoff some more at the furniture placement. Double D smiled in return. He might not have been there with the people he was familiar with, but he could already tell that his feelings of disorientation and discomfort were beginning to fade.

* * *

A/N okay...I think that's good enough for now. I should say, that to avoid really heavy chapter loads, the days will go in a linear pattern for a time so that important events, like the start of school, aren't left out of time gaps, but, to also avoid a million chapters, they will soon go in more of an exponential way and go less by days and maybe more so by months, just to speed things up a bit. Thanks for all those who are still reading the stories I put up, it makes the feelings of shame for being as old as I am a little less torturous. To add, I actually DID my research and found that Double D's room IS actually green...who would have thunk it...but I did add the little wave of green gradient so give me some of the BOD here. I also feel, that since these chapters will be relatively shorter, if at all, that I might be able to be more effective in out putting the chapters...we shall see, I suppose...


End file.
